Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk
by MichaelCross
Summary: Norman Tuttle arrives in Middleton and finds an unlikely candidate through an unlikely source. Can Kim handle the truth when she learns who it is? First of the Kim Possible and Street Hawk series.
1. A Heist and an Announcement

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

A Heist and an Announcement

It's early in the morning in Middleton, Colorado and a van carrying auto parts is on it's way to the high school. Unknown to the driver, a van pulls behind them and it's back doors open up. A dune buggy comes out of the back and speeds to the side of the van. The driver places a tactical charge on the side door and gently presses the brake pedal. The goon riding shotgun detonates the charge, causing the van to crash. In true guerrilla fashion, the two goons gather as many auto parts as they can carry, get back into their buggy and take off. Police cruisers soon arrive on scene and one of them proceeds to go after the hijackers. Shortly, the unit loses sight of the suspects, without a clue as to where they had disappeared to.

At Middleton High School, teen heroine Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable are heading to class when they hear Mr. Barkin's voice over the P.A. System.

"Attention all students, there is an emergency assembly in the gym in five minutes."

Ron looks over at her and asks, "What do you think the emergency is about, KP? Another warning about food poisoning?"

Kim chuckles and replies, "Who knows, Ron? May just be that."

At that, the two long-time friends turned into more made their way to the gym. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past two months. When they get there, they see Bonnie Rockwaller, smiling her usual barracuda smile. Her smile then melts away when she sees Ron and Kim and she waves them over.

When they take their seats beside her, Ron asks, "What's going on, Bon-Bon? Another food poisoning incident?"

Bonnie shrugs and replies, "Your guess is as good as mine, Ron. Oh, here comes Mr. Barkin."

The stern soldier turned educator took position and started. "Class, I have bad news for you. Today's auto shop class has been canceled. The parts van was diverted from it's course, and the parts were stolen by unknown parties. Police are still investigating, but it doesn't look good."

The class gasps in shock and Ron and Kim look at each other and silently agree to investigate the crime on their own. Mr. Barkin sees this and allows himself a slight grin, seeing Kim and Ron start for the door.

He then says, "Possible, Stoppable. Before you head out, I'd like to give you more details." The two crime fighters make their way back to Mr. Barkin's side and he announces, "This assembly is ended."

Bonnie makes her way to them and she says, "Kim, Ron. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately. But I want to wish you the best of luck. I've decided to do volunteer work at the Hospital as a candy striper. Hopefully, you'll make it through without getting hurt." She then gives them both a hug and she whispers into Ron's ear, "Don't expect this to last forever. You're still a freak. Just not a loser anymore." She then gives them her barracuda smile and walks out.

Ron says, "One of these days, someone has to tell her she looks like a barracuda when she smiles like that." The comment earns him a giggle from Kim and a loud laugh from Mr. Barkin. When they get done, Mr. Barkin fills them in further.

"It came to my attention this morning. The parts shop called me and explained the whole thing and they're going to replace the parts that were stolen. The strangest part was that there was a car following them as well and the man riding shotgun is pretty sure that he saw a video camera being used by the car's passenger."

Kim says, "Let's see, Motor Ed is a mechanical genius, but why would he use a video camera to record the crime? Unless..."

Ron jumps in, "Adrena Lynn. It would be her style to use a camera for something like that. But, it would mean that she and Motor Ed are working together."

Kim turns toward him and smiles. They are still in sync with each other and their new relationship had strengthened it.

At that, Mr. Barkin says, "Good luck, to the both of you and may you come out of this without getting hurt." At that, the two teen heroes nod and head out of the gym. Mr. Barkin looks skyward and says, "Lord, I know I haven't been on speaking terms with you of late. But, please, watch over Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." That said, Mr. Barkin walks out of the gym.


	2. Norman's Arrival and Cheerleading Practi...

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Norman's Arrival and Cheerleading Practice

Later, the same afternoon, Norman Tuttle, Federal engineer, arrives in Middleton. As he drives through town, he starts wondering why he was assigned to such a low crime area. He had left Los Angeles two days earlier and made his way to Colorado. His superiors were not happy about the loss of the prototype motorcycle and it's rider, but they had decided to give him a second chance, only in a more peaceful setting. Little did he realize how wrong his superiors would turn out to be.

He thinks about the day he left L.A. He had finished sealing off the Command Center and made a stop at the grave of the first test pilot of the prototype. He saw Commander Altobelli, Sandy McCoy and Rachel Adams, Jesse Mach's friends and co-workers. Altobelli had turned around, smiled when he saw Norman and shook his hand.

He then said, "I gather you're all packed up, Mr. Tuttle." When Norman nodded, Altobelli continued. "Now that you're all packed up, where are you going to go to now? I don't think you're gonna find anyone like Jesse out there. But, I thank you for giving him a new lease on life, even if it was in secret. I still can't figure out how he did it though."

Norman explained that it was all thanks to a prosthetic knee that had just been approved by the FDA, thanks largely in part to Norman's field notes and Jesse's fit condition. He also explained that he was initially against using Jesse because of him being a hot-dog, particularly on a motorcycle.

Sandy then spoke up, "If it hadn't been for Jesse, I probably wouldn't have gotten away from that crazed drug lord. But, why the secret? I mean, was he ashamed to conceal his identity like that?" Norman shook his head no and explained further. When he was done, Altobelli reached for his antacid tablets and shook his head.

Altobelli then added, "Just so you know, the Chief reviewed Jesse's file and he decided to promote him to Detective, First Grade. Posthumously though. Still, he was one heck of a cop. Never let anything like what had happened get him down." He then stepped to the side to allow Norman to pass toward the grave marker.

On it was the writing, "Here lies Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach. Killed in the line of outside duty. His duty done, may he rest in peace."

Norman knelt down and spoke softly. "Jesse, I know we had our disagreements in the past and I wish I had the chance to apologize to you. The Command Center is sealed off and I'm leaving L.A. You know, I still haven't figured out how you did that back flip over Corrido's truck. But, I'll keep working on it. Don't worry about that, you wild rascal." At that, Norman bade them farewell and left L.A. As he drove out of town, he saw three Patrol cars around him, giving him a Police escort out of town. When they reached the city limits, they gave a squawk of their sirens and turned back.

Back to the present, Norman shakes his head and decides to pull over. He stops, gets out of his pickup, goes to the trailer and opens the door. Inside, there sits a gleaming motorcycle. Sleek, aggressive looking and ready for action. He then reads the list of ideas approved by the council.

"Let's see, bullet and missile-proof armor, tranquilizer machine guns, phase-particle beam, rubber slug launcher. Perfect, all you need now is a rider." At that, he chuckles, walks out of the trailer, secures the door, walks back around, gets in and proceeds to a hotel he spots down the road. When he gets to the hotel, he asks to make a call. When the call is done, he turns in for a little rest before he goes to the new Command Center.

At school, Kim and Ron are at her locker discussing the case with Wade, the cyber genius. Wade is all over it, as usual, and assures Kim he'd have the information ready by the end of the day. At that, the two teens hook each other's arms and walk to class.

Behind them, Josh Mankey, Kim's one-time crush and ex-boyfriend is seething. He says, "How can she pick that loser over me? What does he have that I don't? For that matter, what does she see in him anyway? There's nothing special about him." He then decides to follow them to her locker when school lets out and eavesdrop. He smiles an evil smile, convinced that Kim will come back to him.

After school, Kim and Ron go to cheerleading practice, Kim in her uniform and Ron in his Mad Dog mask, as he is the Mascot of the school. Bonnie and the others are there already and they smile when they see Ron and Kim come up, ready to practice.

Tara King yells out, "Go Mad Dog, go!" At that, Ron starts his routine, doing his usual flips and his insane howl, cracking up the cheerleaders, Kim included. Bonnie claps and whistles, cheering him on, not knowing that Josh Mankey is right outside.

Kim says, "Okay, girls, let's take our routine from the top." At that, they get into formation and Ron goes into the bleachers. His naked mole rat, Rufus, comes out of his pants pocket with a pennant, cheering and whistling. With a giggle, they start.

"Go, Mad Dogs. Go, go, Mad Dogs. Go, Mad Dogs. Go, go, Mad Dogs." They then start doing their pyramid shape and Kim goes right to the top, making a perfect landing onto Bonnie and Tara's hands. Ron and Rufus stand up and cheer, making Kim elated on the inside.

She then dismounts, doing a double somersault and touching down on the ground without stumbling. Suddenly, her Kimmunicator beeps.

Ron brings it out to her and she asks, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade replies, "Kim, I have a location on Motor Ed. He's in the Middleton Salvage Yard."

Kim nods and says, "You rock, Wade." At that, she nods at Ron and they take off.

Josh sees them coming to the door and hides. As soon as they clear the door, he says, "Motor Ed will know you're coming, Kim, because I'm going to warn him and wrench you away from that loser Stoppable. We are meant to be together after all." On that note, Josh quietly walks away from the gym, out the school and to his car. He then starts it and makes his way to the salvage yard.

When he gets there, he says, "I'm here to see Motor Ed. I have information that he may want to hear." He then smiles an evil smile.


	3. Blown Mission and a Trap

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. I wish I did though.

Blown Mission and a Trap

At Kim's house, Ron starts to get a weird feeling about tonight. He tells Kim his concerns and his decision to leave Rufus alone with the tweebs. Kim is apprehensive about it, but she then remembers that sometimes bad feelings do save lives. She then kisses Rufus on his head and rubs it for good luck.

Ron then hands Rufus to the tweebs and they assure him that Rufus won't be harmed. As soon as they leave with Rufus, they tell him that it'll be all right and that he'll be back in Ron's pocket before too long.

Kim and Ron then leave her house and get onto Ron's scooter. Ron had just added a sidecar to it for when he and Kim go to dances or have dates. Kim smiles up at him and he returns her smile, thinking, 'All these years of knowing one another, this feels right.'

Little does he realize is that Kim is thinking the exact same thing and more. She thinks, 'Of all the guys I've been around, Ron is the only one who measures up. Loyal, sweet, funny, brave when he has to be, and just plain nice. What more can a girl ask for in a boyfriend?'

Without further ado, they take off and head for the salvage yard, not knowing they're heading for a trap.

At the salvage yard, Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn keep a close eye out for Kim and Ron. Adrena Lynn asks, "Are you sure those two goody-goodies are on their way here now, Mr. Mankey?"

Josh replies, "Oh yes, very sure. By the way, don't tell them I told you. I want to get Kim back as my girlfriend. That's the way it's meant to be."

Motor Ed says, "Don't worry about that, dude, seriously! What shall we do about Red's boyfriend though?"

Adrena Lynn says, "Whatever it is, it has to be Freaky!"

Josh replies, "I would prefer he didn't survive this night. It'd be one less loser in the world. And the best part is that Kim will be so broken-hearted, she'll come right to me for comfort. So it all works out."

Motor Ed shakes his head and says, "You're twisted dude, seriously." He then leans back and does an air guitar solo.

Adrena Lynn chuckles at Motor Ed's antics and sees Ron's scooter approaching. She then smiles and says, "This is going to be so Freaky!" She then lets out a psychotic laugh.

Outside the gate, Ron gets that feeling again and says, "KP, I don't know about you, but I have the feeling there's miles and miles of bad road here. It's too quiet."

Kim nods her agreement and says, "True, but maybe no one's in at the moment."

Ron nervously looks around, hoping that Kim would be right.

All of a sudden, they hear laughing and someone doing an air guitar solo like he was a rock star. They then hear Adrena Lynn's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's show is guaranteed to be Freaky! Tonight, we have Kim Possible and her current boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Tonight, a challenge. Which one of them shall die tonight and which shall live? Freaky!"

Kim looks over at Ron and says, "Bad road, Ron. Miles of bad road."

At that, they hear a van start and see lights come on. They then hear the van accelerating and Ron pushes Kim to safety, stumbling down as he does so. Kim sees that the van is heading right for him. She then takes her grappling gun and hooks him. As she pulls him to safety, he pushes with his legs to assist her. What she is about to see sickens her.

She then screams, "Ron, no!" She quickens the pull on the rope and the van hits Ron, it's wheel going right over his right knee. She hears him cry out in pain and she scrambles over to where he is after the van leaves the yard. Shaken by what she had just seen, she cradles Ron's head in her lap, gingerly stroking it, pleading for him to hang in there.

She then gets out her Kimmunicator and calls Wade. "Wade, I need an Ambulance at the Salvage Yard, pronto. We have a hit-and-run felony. Get the Police on their tails, fast! Ron's hurt. His right knee seems to be smashed in. It was a trap! Somehow they knew we were coming."

Wade nods and says, "Done and done, Kim. Medics should be there in short order."

Nodding, Kim ends the communication and resumes stroking Ron's hair, telling him to hang in there and that he's going to be all right. She then bends down and kisses him tenderly, tears falling down her face, a mixture of sadness, anger and joy. Sadness that she may lose him, anger that someone would dare to harm him and joy that he is still alive.

The Medics arrive in short order and Kim catches a ride with them, holding Ron's hand, tenderly stroking his face with her free hand and praying that he'll be all right.


	4. Hospital and Phone Calls

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Hospital and Phone Calls

Bonnie Rockwaller is in the lounge when she hears the Ambulance come in. She proceeds to the door to see if she can help and is shocked to see Kim sobbing and running beside a stretcher. She is even more horrified when she sees who is on it.

"Ron! Kim, what happened?" Kim's sobs are so out of control that Bonnie wraps her in a hug and reassures her. "Ron's strong and he's healthy. He'll pull through, he has to. He's got a reason to live." Kim nods against Bonnie's shoulder, her sobbing still going strong. She then wraps an arm around Kim and guides her to the lounge. She then gets a cup of coffee and puts it in front of her. She then sits down and listens to Kim, her sobs subsiding.

"They knew we were coming. Somehow, they knew. It was Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn. They were in a van and they tried to get us to make a sadistic choice. Without thinking twice, Ron pushed me out of the way of the van and fell down. I used my grappler to get hold of him to pull him to safety. I then saw the van aim right at him. I increased the pace and the van wound up going over his knee. They got away from us because I stayed with Ron."

Bonnie says, "Don't beat yourself up, Kim. It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known what they were going to do." Kim sniffles and looks up, a tear falling from both of her green eyes. Bonnie then says, "I'll call your parents, then Ron's. They need to know what happened." Kim nods in agreement and Bonnie goes to the phone and calls Kim's parents first.

"Mr. Possible, this is Bonnie Rockwaller. There's been an incident on Kim's mission. Ron's been injured saving her. Yes, I'm about to call his parents right now. Okay, bye."

She then dials Ron's parents and informs them. "Mrs. Stoppable, there's been an incident. Ron's been injured and he's here in the Hospital. He was protecting Kim and he got his knee run over by a deranged criminal. Yes, he's okay, but he's in very bad pain. Yes, we'll be waiting."

As an afterthought, she pulls a number out of her pocket and decides to call it. "It's Bonnie Rockwaller. I may have a candidate for you. It's too soon to tell, though. His name is Ron Stoppable. Yes, I'll keep you posted."

At that, Bonnie hangs up, smiles her barracuda smile and thinks, 'If he makes the cut, he'll make one heck of a hero. Let's just hope he doesn't figure it out until I show him the exercise room.'


	5. Good and Bad News

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Good and Bad News

Kim and Ron's parents arrived at the same time and went into the lounge. Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable listened to Kim's brief of the situation and were upset, but not with her. At that, they anxiously awaited word about Ron's injury.

They jump when the Doctor walks in and says, "I have good news and bad news. Good news is that Ron's going to recover. The bad news is that his right knee is destroyed. The damage inflicted by the tire was bad enough to cause us to glue the knee joint and the cap into one. We reinforced the site with screws at either side of the joint, rendering it totally stiff. Does he do any sports?"

Bonnie replies, "He's the Middleton Mad Dog Mascot. He's also Kim's partner in crime fighting. Does that mean he won't be able to be the Mascot anymore or Kim's partner?"

The Doctor nods and adds, "However, there is a prosthesis available that can repair the damage. It had just been approved by the FDA just last week. Problem is, however, it's a very expensive and complicated procedure. But it can be done."

Mr. Stoppable asks, "How much is it, just so we know?" Mrs. Stoppable glares at him and he explains, "If Ron's not going to be able to do the things he enjoys most, he'll withdraw into himself." Her face softens and she starts crying. He looks back at the Doctor, with an expression that seems to say, 'Please, don't let it be ten million dollars.'

The Doctor replies, "A surgery like that would run $100,000.00. That is the standard rate for a surgery of that complexity."

Kim asks, "Is it all right if we see him? Let him know he's going to be okay, just not as active as he used to be."

The Doctor replies, "I already told him about that, but as to the former, yes, you can see him. Just don't agitate him too much. He may be on sedatives, but he is angry about his situation."

They quietly nod and head to his room. Kim opens the door and sees him, tears running down his face. His face brightens when he sees her and he nods, giving her a thumbs up, letting her know he's not angry at her.

Kim walks in and says, "Hi, sweetie. The Doctor told you, huh?"

Ron nods and replies, "Don't beat yourself up about it, KP. It wasn't your fault. It was the fault of Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn. I would love to show those clowns up by coming back from this, no matter what. But, given the circumstances, I don't think that'll be likely, not by a long shot. Any idea what happened to cause it to go bad?"

Kim nods and replies, "Somehow, they knew we were coming. I have Wade working on it. I hope to hear back from him shortly."

Ron smiles at her and replies, "As long as you are safe, that is the main thing. I just wish I wasn't so clumsy."

Kim shakes her head no and says, "It wasn't you either, Ron. You probably weren't able to see it, but I did. They were intentionally trying to kill you. They aimed right for you. They just didn't figure on you trying to move out of the way."

Ron looks at her in disbelief and then realization crosses his face. "Someone told them we were coming, compromising the mission. Have Wade check the video system at the school. We may get a lead that way."

Kim is taken aback by that, but she chalks it up to the drugs in his system. She then decides it'll be prudent to do so to humor him and calls Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, Ron thinks if you can access the video system at the school, we may get a lead as to who compromised us."

Wade nods and says, "I'll get right on it, Kim. I should have something for you in two days, tops. Maybe less. But I'd have to pull an all-nighter."

Kim shakes her head no and says, "Go ahead and rest, Wade. If anyone should be restless, it should be me. I'm going to stay with Ron here in the Hospital, if the Doctor would allow me."

She then looks at the Doctor and he shakes his head no, saying, "I'm sure I have a pretty good idea of what's between you two. But, Hospital policy says that it's not allowed. However, you can visit him at the end of each day so he'd be kept in the loop."

She sighs and turns back to the device. "No go, there, Wade. I'll just leave the Kimmunicator with Ron so you can contact him and you can contact me at my locker."

Wade smiles and replies, "Sounds like a plan, Kim. I'll get on it tomorrow morning." He then ends transmission.

Kim then hands Ron the Kimmunicator and says, "I'll be by to see you tomorrow. I'll see about bringing you some Bueno Nacho, Grande size. Anything in particular?"

Ron nods and says, "I've always wanted to try eating a Naco with barbecue sauce."

"Barbecue sauce!" Kim can't help but start laughing and shaking her head, saying, "Now I know why I love you so much. You always try new food ideas, no matter how unusual they are." She then bends down and gives him a kiss on his lips, saying, "Don't go anywhere."

Ron chuckles and says, "Not much chance of that happening, my dear KP. But, wherever you go, I'll always be with you."

Kim starts tearing up, nods, kisses him good-bye and walks out. She finds a chair, sits down and starts crying again. Bonnie comes out and sees her. She then sits beside her and wraps her in a hug to reassure her.

She is then shocked to hear Kim say, "It was my fault. I should have reacted sooner. If I had, maybe Ron's knee wouldn't have been destroyed and he'd still be able to do his routine and be my partner."

Bonnie shakes her head no and says, "You heard what Ron said, Kim. It wasn't your fault. It was the fault of Motor Ed, Adrena Lynn and the person who compromised your mission. If your roles were reversed, wouldn't Ron feel the same way even though he did everything humanly possible to keep you safe? You did the best you could, but from the way you describe it, it sounded like they were actually trying to kill him. He is lucky to have a caring girlfriend like you and he is blessed by being alive still."

At that, Bonnie nods at Kim, gets up and goes back to the phone. After checking for people around her, she dials the same number. "It's Bonnie again. Candidate confirmed. You are go for contact." She then returns to Kim's side, tells her she'll keep an eye on Ron for her and for Kim to get a good night's sleep.


	6. Ron's Return and New Assignment

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Ron's Return and New Assignment

Five days later, Ron arrives at school driven by Mr. Stoppable. Mr. Stoppable asks, "Shall I get the door, son?"

Ron replies, "No, Dad. I can get it. Thanks though." At that, Ron opens the door and gingerly steps out of the car, cane in hand.

The Bank refused the loan to pay for the surgery and their HMO wasn't much help either. But, true to her word, Kim did come by every day and with Bueno Nacho. They were the only highlights of his stay in the Hospital.

As he walks through the doorway, he sees the jocks that regularly tormented him make way for him, not willing to anger him more than he already was. The case had hit a stalemate, but Wade was still working on it. He then sees Mr. Barkin talking with a nervous man in a suit, but only shrugs it off. He is used to such sights. After all, being around Mr. Barkin would be enough to make anyone nervous.

He then hears, "Stoppable, I'll see you in my office in a few minutes. Welcome back, kiddo." Ron smiles weakly and hobbles his way to the office.

A few minutes later, Mr. Barkin walks in and says, "Sorry I took so long, Stoppable. Got held up in a meeting with an old Army buddy of mine. I hope you feel as good as you look."

Ron replies, "Not really, Mr. Barkin. I just want to get back into school and put this whole mess behind me. Any chance of light duty as the Mascot?"

Mr. Barkin shakes his head no and says, "I saw the Medical report, Ron. Your knee is totaled. As a result, I drew up a new assignment for you. Starting today, you are the Mascot Trainer. You will select three people to be the Mad Dog, you will draw your moves on paper and you will be teaching them to do them. It's the best I can come up with to keep you as active as possible. Possible will brief you further on your new tasks."

Ron nods meekly and walks out of the office door, trying to hold his head high. Mr. Barkin then hits the intercom button.

"Patricia, please send Miss Rockwaller and Mr. Tuttle into my office if you please."

He then sees Bonnie and the man in the suit come in through the other door.

Bonnie asks, "What do you think, Mr. Tuttle? Will Ron do for what you have in mind?"

Norman replies, "I admit, he seems to be unorthodox, young and possibly wild but also quite pleasant. Have to make a few changes, though."

Mr. Barkin says, "Before we go any further, I would like to know what you have in mind, Mr. Tuttle. I just want to make sure Ron won't be in danger anymore."

Norman replies, "Sorry, Mr. Barkin, classified. But, I'll tell you this much. He is going to help us test a highly sophisticated piece of hardware. Sort of my way of paying off an old debt to a friend."

Mr. Barkin nods and asks, "Rockwaller, what do you know about this whole deal?"

Bonnie replies, "A friend of his helped my Mother out of a jam, gave her his card and said if she could help or had information for her to call. I found the number and talked to 'Uncle' Norman. We've been in contact ever since."

Mr. Barkin nods and says, "All right. I'll agree. But, no wild hi-jinks on anyone's part or heads will roll. Is that understood?"

Bonnie and Norman nod their heads in agreement and walk out of the office.

Mr. Barkin shakes his head and wonders about what he had agreed to and if he wanted to know more about it. He then decides it's the right thing and he doesn't want to know.


	7. Mascot Tryouts and Ron's Meeting

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. I wish I did though.

Mascot Tryouts and Ron's Meeting

"Next", sighs Ron. So far, he hadn't found anyone as agile as he was to do the Mad Dog. Bonnie and Kim sensed his disappointment and decided to help him as best as they can. He then sees a girl wearing the Mad Dog's head start the routine.

To his, Bonnie and Kim's surprise, she nails it perfectly. Ron looks at the list and frowns. All the names on the try-out list had been crossed out.

He then asks, "Who are you?"

The girl replies, "I'm the Mad Dog. At least, I hope I am."

Ron looks at them both and they nod. He then nods and says, "Welcome aboard, Mad Dog. You meet the criteria we are looking for. Your first pep rally is on Friday, at 2:50 in the afternoon."

Overjoyed, the girl grasps the squeeze-ball and shakes her head about, spraying the foam all over the place. Ron, Bonnie and Kim laugh and applaud their approval.

The girl runs outside, screaming in joy. She then pulls off the head, revealing a wheezing, young African-American girl named Monique Thompson.

Monique then says, "Kim, girl, you are going to so owe me." She then looks back into the gym and sees Ron rise up, his cane in hand. A tear rolls down her cheek as she recalls what Kim told her. She then slams her fist into her palm and says, "The jerk responsible better not be anyone I know, or like." She then walks away from the door, fuming as she walks. She doesn't see Norman walk to the door behind her.

Norman goes into the gym and sees Ron with Kim and Bonnie. He then says, "Ron Stoppable, I'd like to talk to you for a moment, alone."

Kim and Bonnie look at Ron, who simply shrugs and says, "Sure, no problem." To Kim, he says, "I'm sure it's no big. I'll meet you at your locker, KP. See you later, Bon-Bon." Kim and Bonnie nod and leave Ron with the man.

Ron says, "Okay, you have me alone, sir. What's the sitch?"

Norman replies, "This is the sitch. You have been selected to be a test pilot for a special project."

Ron chuckles and says, "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I have no knee."

Norman replies, "I know. That's why you've been selected for this project. Given the criteria, you'd be perfect for it. And there is a prosthesis that can repair the damage done to you. How would you like to have an opportunity to help keep Kim Possible safe, like before?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, I would. But I already found out from the Doctor that it would be very expensive."

Norman replies, "That's what I told your predecessor when we met the second time around. He had just gotten out of the Hospital after suffering an injury like yours. But, you don't have to pay for the work to be done on you. It's taken care of by the Government."

Ron says, "I'm sensing a catch here. What is it?"

Norman replies, "As a security precaution, you are to maintain your status as a Mascot Trainer for the High School, and you cannot tell anyone, not even Kim. At least for the time being. We'll see how your first case goes and if you still want to tell her, I won't stand in your way. But she has to be able to be trusted. Do you trust her?"

Ron replies, "I do. We've pulled each other through some pretty hard times. Now for a question about you. Who the heck are you, anyway?"

Norman replies, "I'm Norman Tuttle. I'm a Government scientist assigned to the project. And I already know your next question. It's named Street Hawk."

At that, the two men leave the gym and go toward the lockers.

Josh Mankey comes out of the restroom and sees Ron. He starts burning in anger and thinks, 'They failed. How dare they? Can't they kill one miserable loser?' He then storms out of the building and heads for the salvage yard.

Meanwhile, Ron and Norman reach Kim's locker and see Kim and Bonnie with their mouths wide open. Ron asks, "What's going on, KP? You look like you saw a villain on the monitor."

Bonnie replies, "You're not too far off, Ron. Look at this."

Ron looks at the monitor and says one word, "Monkey."


	8. Mankey's Meeting and Ron's Surgery

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Mankey's Meeting and Ron's Surgery

Josh Mankey is steamed at the failure of Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn to kill his romantic rival. He slams his fist on the table and yells, "How can you fail like that? She was supposed to come to me for comforting when the loser died. But, no, somehow, he survived even though you ran him down. His knee, no less! Oh well, at least he won't be able to watch her back on missions anymore. That will be my job. If we start getting close to you, I'll let you know so you would have time to clear out."

Motor Ed asks, "What about Red? Won't she get suspicious after time?"

Josh replies, "No, she won't suspect because she is as clueless as the loser she is with right now."

At the school, Kim, Bonnie, Ron and Norman read the printout that deciphered Josh's words. "Josh was the one that blew the mission and almost got me killed!" Ron angrily growled. He then turns around and nods at Norman, letting him know he's in. He then turns back and says, "I'll see you at Bueno Nacho later, KP. Got something to take care of."

Kim says, "Okay, Ron. Be careful." She gives him a peck on his cheek and watches him walk away with the same man that was in the gym. She then turns around and sees Bonnie with a proud smile on her face. She then asks, "What's going on, Bonnie? Normally, you smile like a barracuda."

Bonnie asks, "Says who?"

Kim replies, "Ron. And he's right. Most of the time, when you smile, you look like a barracuda. A psychotic barracuda at that." To her surprise, Bonnie starts laughing and soon Kim joins in the laugh-fest.

Bonnie calms herself down enough to say, "I've noticed that lately, but no one's had the guts to say that to me before. That is why you and Ron are the ultimate coupling. You share each other's spirit, balance each other out."

Kim then decides to show Bonnie pictures of the times she and Ron had together and even tells her times when he saved her life in the past.

Ron and Norman arrive at the Federal Hospital in Upperton, Colorado for the operation. As he lies on the gurney, letting the drugs course through his system, Ron asks, "Do you think I'll be able to make it to Bueno Nacho today, Norman? I could really go for a Naco right about now."

Norman replies, "It depends on how long it takes for the operation and also for you to come out of it. But, if you won't be on time, I'll tell Kim that you're running behind and will make it up to her."

Ron nods in agreement and starts getting drowsy. Soon, he is out like a light and the doctors wheel him into surgery.

The Doctors open the surgery site and cut his knee apart, keeping an eye out for bone shrapnel. Once the removal of the destroyed knee is complete, they clean and prep the good bone remaining. Once done, they start putting the prosthesis into place, adjusting and screwing where they have to. They then connect the muscle tissues to the prosthesis via the connetion ducts.

A Doctor then lifts the leg gently to ensure the prosthesis works. Satisfied with the work, they close the operation site and clean as they go along. When they are done, the only marking on Ron's leg is when he was in the Hospital after the incident.

Norman smiles in approval and says, "Worry not, my young friend. After we get your legs built back up, you'll be ready to ride and keep protecting Kim." He then walks out of the Hospital room and makes his way to Bueno Nacho. Once he's there, he sees Kim and Bonnie looking worried.

He then walks over to Bonnie and whispers, "It's done. Next phase is his rehab. That'll be your end, Bonnie." Bonnie nods and excuses herself.

Norman then takes a seat in front of Kim and says, "Ron told me to tell you he's going to be a little behind today. It ran a little longer than he thought. But he will be in school tomorrow, though. Don't worry about that."

Kim says, "That explains quite a bit. But what concerns me is that thing you just did with Bonnie. What's going on?"

Norman replies, "Sorry, I can't tell you. Not just yet, anyways. And it's Ron's decision for after the first."

Kim asks, "First what?"

Norman replies, "In due time, Miss Possible. But, please. Don't be angry with Ron if he seems mysterious. It's for your own protection." At that, he gets up and walks away.

Kim says, "That's a little too strange for me." At that, she pulls out her spare Kimmunicator, as she had let Ron keep her other one, and says, "Wade, I need a location on Ron, pronto. There is something strange going on here."

Wade types, frowns and replies, "That's strange. His chip is inactive and the Ronnunicator is off as well. Almost like it's being jammed."

Kim then says, "Do you still have observation on Bueno Nacho?" When Wade nods, she goes on. "Okay, get the footage and pipe it onto my monitor, please."

When she sees Norman, she says, "Freeze it right there, Wade. Get me the information on that man, if you please."

Wade replies, "I'll get right on it." At that, the Kimminucator screen goes blank and Kim heads for home, wondering about the day and it's weirdness.


	9. Ron's Rehab and Shakedown Run

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Ron's Rehab and Shakedown Run

The next day, Kim swings by her locker to see if there's been any news about the man, only to find there hasn't. Crestfallen, she closes the locker door and sees Ron walking toward her. Her frown becomes a smile as she watches him walking toward her, very slowly. He yawns and smiles at her red hair and green eyes.

"Morning, KP. Sorry about last night. Took a little longer than I expected." Ron grins and gives her a hug and a peck on her cheek to try and brighten her day. Surprisingly, it works like a charm.

She smiles even bigger and noozles his nose, saying, "I'm just glad you're okay, Ron. When that man came by, I was worried that something bad had happened to you."

Ron replies, "As you would say, KP, no big." She then giggles and wraps him in a giant hug. Bonnie then comes up behind them and clears her throat.

"Ron, I'll see you in the weight room in a bit. Gotta bulk you up, you know."

She then walks away, chuckling evilly.

Kim turns and asks, "What was that about?"

Ron replies, "Bonnie's idea. Since the injury, I been thinking about adding some strength to my legs to get me off of profile."

Kim sighs and strokes his face, saying, "I trust you, Ron. But you don't have to go and impress me by working out. You are the finest specimen of a man I have ever come across and I can't stand to lose you. That night, I thought you were done for."

Ron nods, smiles and replies, "When that van started coming at you, I was too scared to move. Then I remembered how special you are to me. As I headed to save you, I was sure I would be able to save both of our necks. Then I fell after pushing you out of the way. I remembered the look of shock on your face after I fell down and how you tried to keep me from getting killed. Thanks to your actions, I'm still here, with you, the girl in my life."

Tears falling from her eyes, she walks up to Ron and gives him a passionate kiss, right in the hallway. She then giggles, breaks away from the kiss and says, "Go do your workout, sweetie. I'll see you tonight." Ron nods and, at that, makes his way to the weight room.

As soon as he gets close to the weight room, he sees a black hood being placed over his eyes and hears, "Don't panic, I'm here to take you to your workout site." The voice is distorted, so he couldn't tell as to who it is, but he then calms down, to assess the situation.

He is placed into a car, very gently and driven to another location. He hears a door opening and the car goes in, the door closing behind them. He then hears the car door open and two sets of hands pull him out, as gently as those that put him into the car and when the hood is removed, he sees Norman and Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you know about this? How?"

Bonnie snickers, puts on her barracuda smile and says, "The good news is I'm the one that recommended you to Norman, and in return, I'm in charge of your rehab. I'll show you the weight room so Norman can get to work on the changes."

Ron gulps and asks, "Why is this considered to be good news when you're smiling like a barracuda?"

Bonnie lets out an evil laughter with lightning flashing behind her and yells, "Let's move, yardbird!"

She then pulls his arm and guides him to the weight room, saying, "Here, we have everything you need to build up your leg muscles. Let's start small. 10lbs for 10 reps, and tack on another 10lbs for every ten reps until your legs are tired."

At that, Ron starts his physical rehab. He handles the first 50 reps without a sweat and goes on to 60 and 70 reps, still going strong. Smiling her barracuda smile still, Bonnie decides to increase the weight, up to 100lbs. This is when he starts sweating. He does five reps before he starts sweating and Bonnie wipes his forehead, smiling gently.

She then says, "Remember your promise to Kim. You promised to protect her. This is your chance to get those jerks." All fired back up, Ron goes with the flow and does 10 more reps, with Bonnie cheering him on.

This goes on for five more days, with Kim noticing Ron's stamina increasing and starts getting suspicious. As the days progress, Ron is introduced to Street Hawk and it's capabilities. He is molded for his suit, with Bonnie snickering in the background, secretly admiring his improved physique.

Then, out of the blue, Bonnie and Norman agree it is time for a shakedown run. Norman has Ron suit up while Bonnie activates the motorcycle's systems. When all systems are green, she gives them a thumbs up. As Ron walks toward the motorcycle, he is both excited and nervous at the same time. When he reaches the motorcycle, he swings a leg over and notices it's an automatic. He grins as he swings the kickstand up.

Bonnie asks, "You ready, Ron? If you feel uneasy, just say the word and we'll abort."

Ron replies, "No, I'm ready and okay, Bonnie. Just one thing. How do I get out of here?" His visor flips down and he is launched into the street, making a perfect rolling landing, still on the go. As he speeds along on the street, he increases the speed.

Norman sees this and says, "Just take it easy. Get a feel for the bike first."

Ron says, "Right. I like this. The power and the speed. Watch out crazy criminals, here comes Street Hawk."

Bonnie says, "He's falling into his routine already, only with a twist. Okay, Ron. You ready?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, what's first?"

Norman replies, "Series One, chase maneuvers."

Ron says, "Come on, sweetheart, let's see what you can do."

Norman sighs and chuckles, "Just like Jesse Mach. Let's hope he fares better."

Bonnie nods and watches the display as Ron maneuvers the motorcycle. She feels a large swell of pride when she suddenly sees the sky from Ron's view and figures he pulled a wheelie. This gets Norman to thinking. He goes to a computer and adds the wheelie to the equation that he had been pondering ever since Jesse claimed to have done a mid-air back-flip. He then smiles and nods.

"Yes, I knew it! I knew I'd find the secret! HAHAHAHA! That's how he defeated Corrido! Thank you, Jesse! Your soul lives on in Ron Stoppable!"

Bonnie shakes her head and chuckles. She then calls Norman back to the console. When he gets there, he sits back down and says, "Okay, ready for Series Two?"

Ron replies, "Ready when you are, Norman."

Norman types in the clearance code and says, "Cleared for Hyperthrust. Remember, it's computer assist. All you have to do is hold on." At that, Bonnie presses the countdown button and starts counting.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"

Ron says, "Let's boogie!" The Hyperthrust jets ignite, pushing the motorcycle to past regular motorcycle speeds.

Norman and Bonnie shake their heads, saying, "Boogie, good one. Boogie." They look at each other and laugh.

Ron's view goes by so fast, he can't contain his glee and fear at the same time.

The motorcycle soon reaches 300mph and starts to overheat. Norman says, "Stoppable, I'm bringing you off of Hyperthrust. It's overheating." At that, he terminates Hyperthrust, enabling the bike to cool rapidly and slow down to reasonable speeds.

Ron sees an incident and says, "Norman, check it out." He looks at the scene and sees Tara being attacked. "I'm going to Series Three."

Norman replies, "You're not cleared for encounter. Repeat, you are not cleared for encounter."

Ron replies, "Too late, I'm already here." At that, he activates the tranquilizer guns and locks onto the attackers. He then sends out the darts and into the necks of the creeps. "Nighty night, boys." He then nods his head to Tara and takes off, barely avoiding the Police cars as he rides away, pulling a wheelie and yelling out, "Hi-ho Silver, away!"


	10. Press Briefing at School

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Press Briefing at School

Three days later, Mr. Barkin is nervous as he faces the cameras. Ever since Tara was attacked, the Press had been clamoring for a description of the mysterious motorcycle rider that saved her from the thugs that were trying to hurt her.

"No comment."

"Mr. Barkin, according to the girl that was attacked, the mystery rider shot them with tranquilizer darts. What is their status?"

"They are alive still, but out cold. But they are in chains and will wonder how they got that way most likely."

"Do you know anything about the motorcycle and or it's origins?"

"No, I regret to inform you I do not. However, just because he or she saved the girl doesn't really make him or her a hero. He or she's a vigilante, doing things by his or her own rules. That's my official standing. Unofficially, I'm proud of the rider for having the gumption to stand up to those creeps."

"Did the rider say anything as to reveal their identity?"

Mr. Barkin nods for Tara to step up and she does so.

She then says, "I couldn't really make out the voice. It was distorted, but I did hear the rider say, 'Nighty night, boys'. It was a man's voice for sure. He then took off as the Police were arriving and he was yelling out, 'Hi-ho Silver, away!' That man saved my butt that night and if he's watching, thank you for saving me."

Mr. Barkin returns to the podium and says, "This concludes the Press briefing, people. All students will now return to class."

As the students file out, he sees Ron, Kim and Bonnie walk out of the gym. He then thinks, 'Ron's limp seems to have gotten better. Must be all that walking he's doing.'


	11. Wade's Call and Another Hijacking

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Wade's Call and Another Hijacking

As they walk through the hallway, Kim mulls over the events of the last couple of weeks. The theft of the parts, Kim and Ron taking the case, Ron getting hurt, the strange man, Ron's no show at Bueno Nacho, his increased stamina and finally, the mysterious motorcycle rider saving Tara.

She then looks over at Ron and thinks, 'Nah, can't be Ron. His knee wouldn't support the stress of riding a motorcycle. Would it, could it?' She then puts it out of her mind and decides to concentrate on cracking the case at hand. The Police were still at a standstill with no fresh leads.

She then says, "Ron, I think I'll try it alone. I'm sorry if I sound heartless."

Ron replies, "No, you don't sound heartless, KP. I would just slow you down. But, like I said in the Hospital, I will always be with you, to protect you." She smiles and kisses him on the lips and strokes his face, like it would be the last time she would see him.

As she walks away, Ron says, "We better get to Command Center. I have a bad feeling about this." Bonnie nods her agreement and the two walk, with Ron doing his fake limp as to not draw scrutiny to their walking together. Soon as they get to Bonnie's car, they get in and head for Command Center, not knowing that Kim had put a tracking device on Bonnie's car so Wade could track them and possibly contact them if need be.

At her locker, Kim gets a call from Wade. "Kim, I have that information you wanted. His name is Norman Tuttle, a research engineer for the Federal Government. He was involved in a project code named 'Street Hawk'. It was a hi-tech motorcycle designed to fight urban crime. It was first sighted at the scene of a robbery where the rider shot the robbers' car with a laser. Sadly, though, the motorcycle was destroyed when a missile hit it several months later. The rider was killed. The rider's name was Jesse Mach. He was a motorcycle Patrol Officer. He was injured while he was on suspension for an unauthorized stunt involving Police property. His partner and best friend was killed in a hit-and-run by a drug lord and Mach almost died. There is more but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Okay, thanks Wade. But I think I'll wait until I meet this rider first before I accuse Ron without proof. In the meantime, I'm going to confront Josh about his role in getting Ron hurt. Nobody does that to my boyfriend." She then ends communication, closes the door and is grabbed by Josh.

"I am your boyfriend, not that loser. Let's go. You're going to be bait for that motorcycle clown. If not him, then that loser Ron will do just as well."

Kim tries to strike him, but he knocks her out. He then drapes her over his shoulder and carries her out to his car, throwing away her Kimmunicator.

Ron and Bonnie arrive at Command Center where Norman is pacing. Ron asks, "What is it, Norman? You look like someone just died."

Norman replies, "No, I just got a tap approved for the parts place. They are making a parts run to the high school, to make up for the past incident. Hurry and get suited up. They are probably on their way already."

Ron gets suited up, gets onto the motorcycle and launches within ten minutes of arrival.

The parts van is driving along it's prescribed course. Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn had decided to try a different type of ambush. With the same dune buggy out of the back, it would be easier to move out.

Adrena Lynn sees the van and primes the bomb. When it gets close enough, she detonates it, causing the van to fly and crash. At that, the two thugs speed toward the van and open the doors, grabbing as many parts as they can and putting them into the buggy.

At Command Center, Bonnie receives the call over the wire. She then says, "Ron, the parts van is down. I'm sending coordinates. Good luck."

Ron replies, "Thanks Bonnie. I just wish Kim could see me now."

Bonnie chuckles and replies, "Don't get ahead of yourself. After all, this is your first official solo mission as you are now. Cleared for Hyperthrust. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"

The Hyperthrust burners ignite and shortly Ron arrives on scene. He sees the thugs get back into the dune buggy and take off. He then sees the van that destroyed his original knee and proceeds to intercept the thugs, leaving the van for later.

He then says, "Bonnie, the van that I just saw. It's the same one that tried to kill me. As soon as I catch these bozo-butts, I'm going to need the information to go after them."

Bonnie replies, "On it, Ron." She then types in the plate number and finds it was stolen. She slams the keyboard in frustration. She then hears an unexpected voice.

"Bonnie, what's going on? Where's Ron?"

"Ron is a little busy right now, Wade. What's going on?"

"Kim has vanished. She is not answering her Kimmunicator at all. She said she was going to confront Josh and that was the last time I talked to her."

Bonnie replies, "Okay, does she have a spare locator chip? If she does, can you tell me the frequency? Because Ron will want to rescue her."

Wade replies, "Yeah, she does, but it hasn't been activated yet. She may be unconscious. Here's the frequency." He sends her the information and she programs the computer to scan for it.

On the street, Ron is still in pursuit of the parts thieves. He sees them heading toward an old storm drain and figures he has them. When he comes to a stop, he doesn't see them. He then hears an engine and says, "I think I found how they disappeared. I'm playing a hunch." He then toggles the laser, locks onto the gate and opens fire on it, opening it. He switches over to infrared and goes in. He spots them fifteen feet away. "I've got them. Where am I?"

Norman consults the grid and says, "If you continue on your present course, you should come out around Middle and Main. I think. I'm notifying the Police. Good luck, be careful and don't jeopardize my motorcycle."

Ron weaves around the posts to catch up to the buggy and does so, much to his glee.

Norman says, "Don't use the particle beam. It's too confined in there."

Ron then speeds to catch up to the buggy once he gets past the posts and tells them to stop. He sees them give him an obscene gesture, grabs the rubber slug launcher and sends it into the driver, knocking him out. He then hits the air foils, stopping the motorcycle and allowing the buggy to get past him, returning the gesture.

The buggy goes out of control and crashes in front of the Police. The Police take the suspects into custody, not knowing that they are being observed by a van parked at the top.


	12. Rescuing Kim and Stopping Motor Ed and A...

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Rescuing Kim and Stopping Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn

Josh arrives at the Middleton Salvage Yard, checking to be sure Kim was still out. Kim starts coming around and remembers the spare tracking device in her shoe. She makes a show of stubbing her toe against the panel by kicking it. The tracking device activates.

Bonnie receives the signal and calls Ron. "Ron, it's Kim. She's activated her homing beacon. She must have been unconscious. She's at the salvage yard."

"Okay, Bon-Bon. I'm on it." Ron hits the gas and speeds toward the site.

Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn return to the yard only to see Josh's car there. They go inside and see Josh and Kim sitting across from each other, Josh holding a gun at her.

"Red, nice to see you again, seriously. How's your lame-brain, clumsy boyfriend?"

Kim seethes in anger and replies, "He's a lot smarter than you are, you mullet-haired freak. And my boyfriend is not a lame-brain. Josh Monkey here is the lame-brain. Ron may be clumsy, but he has more integrity and he's a lot cuter than Monkey boy."

Josh slaps her, yelling, "You are my girlfriend! Always and forever!"

Kim glares at him and hears a loud roar from the outside.

Ron arrives at the gate and jumps over it on Street Hawk. He then starts searching for Kim's locator signal. He is relieved when he sees her at the window sitting across from Josh, until he sees a gun being held on her. Angered, he accelerates and activates the vertical lift, sending him and the cycle into the window and the room. He then activates the tranquilizer guns and sends a tranq into Josh's neck.

However, Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn see their chance and make their escape. They get out to the van and drive away.

Kim is still in shock over seeing a motorcycle crash through a window and tranq her ex-boyfriend. The rider goes to her side and asks, "Are you okay, Miss Possible?" His voice distorted, yet filled with care. She nods and tries to push his visor up, to get a good look at him. He stops her, telling her, "When the time is right, I'll let you see. In the meantime, I'm going after Motor Ed."

She then asks, "Who are you?"

The rider replies, "I'm Street Hawk. Ron Stoppable sent me. He really loves you, you know that, right?" At that, the rider gets back onto the motorcycle and takes off after Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn. He roars out the window and past the Police cruisers. One of them wheels around to chase him and the others secure the scene.

Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn are running from a Police car. They manage to shake it but find themselves being pursued by the mysterious motorcycle.

Ron sees them up ahead and says, "I've got them in my sight. They will not get away this time."

Norman says, "Ron, if you can lure them out to Middleton Canyon, you can back-flip over them and cause them to go over. Just be sure to have the bike at an angle of 45 degrees. No more, no less. Hit the vertical lift and jam on the air foils after you are at the right angle. That will enable you to do the maneuver."

Ron replies, "Okay, Norman. In case I don't pull this off, please, tell KP I love her very much." Norman silently promises to do so, hoping he won't have to. He then looks over at Bonnie and sees her eyes tearing up. He nods at her that he understands and crosses his fingers for luck.

Ron gets close enough to the van to use the particle-beam. He flips the switch and the weapon malfunctions, knocking out the video transmitters.

Bonnie says, "Good luck, Ron. You're on your own now. I guess the particle-beam isn't meant to be used when it's in motion."

Ron replies, "I hear you, Bon-Bon. Thanks." He then accelerates past the van and gives Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn an obscene gesture.

Adrena Lynn sees the gesture and yells, "Get that twerp, he ruined our plans and he just flipped us off! This is going to be Freaky!"

Motor Ed yells, "Rock on, seriously!" He then speeds up, intending to run the motorcycle down. He doesn't realize until too late that they are heading toward the cliff. He then cackles wildly and hammers down.

Ron hears the van accelerate and starts his maneuver. He puts the bike into a wheelie and jams the air foils and hits the vertical lift. He does a perfect 360 degree loop and lands behind them.

Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn look behind them and look forward too late. Motor Ed hits the brakes but they wind up going off the cliff. The vehicle smashes inward, Ed and Lynn screaming on the way down.

"Seriously!"

"Freaky!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron stops at the cliffside, removes his helmet, looks down and remarks, "Wise man once said, 'Never chase a man over a cliff. Even when that man can back flip over you.' That wise man is me, Ron Stoppable." At that, he puts his helmet back on and makes way to Command Center.


	13. Street Hawk's Revelation and the News

Kim Possible Meets Street Hawk p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Street Hawk's Revelation and the News

Later that evening, Kim is walking toward her house when she sees Street Hawk approaching. She is surprised when he stops. He then says, "It's time you know who I am, Miss Possible. It would be better if we did this in your backyard. The less eyes that see, the better."

Kim nods her agreement and guides the helmeted man to her backyard. When they get there, she asks, "Who are you? Really, I want to know."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Only if you promise not to scream when you see who I am." When Kim nods, he presses a button releasing the visor, allowing her to see who it is. She sees a pair of chocolate brown eyes with a soft twinkle in them.

Kim gasps and struggles to catch her breath. "Ron? But, how? Your knee. It's destroyed. Isn't it?"

Ron brings the bottom of the helmet down, grins and replies, "Remember that prosthesis? It's how I am able to ride and back you up on your missions should you require it."

She giggles and says, "I wouldn't force you away if I tried, my darling. Who else knows, besides me now?"

Ron replies, "Norman Tuttle and Bonnie." Her jaw drops and she clams up to allow Ron to continue. "She was the one that recommended me for the project. She helped me rebuild my legs after the operation. But, you are the one I am in love with. Always have been, always will be."

Kim smiles and starts crying, "Oh, Ron, I was so scared when Josh had that gun on me and when you came crashing through that window, I thought you had lost your mind. But I wouldn't trade that for anything because I love you too, Ron. Matter of fact, I was toying with the idea it'd be you, but I then put it out of my mind. It was all so strange, yet interesting. But, now that it's confirmed, I can thank you properly."

At that, she wraps him in her arms and starts kissing him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. They both say, at the same time, "Boo-yah."

They then separate from the kiss, Ron brings the bottom of the helmet back up, slings down his visor and walks back to the front of the house. When he gets there, he sees the tweebs on the ground, groaning, Rufus, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible trying to keep them calm.

Mr. Dr. Possible turns around, sees the rider and asks, "Who are you?"

The rider replies, "Street Hawk. Looks like your boys tried to get acquainted with my bike and gotten themselves thrown off. If it's not programmed for them, it'll throw them off."

The tweebs look up and, at the same time, say, "Great alarm system." At that, they have a good laugh. Street Hawk helps them up, ruffles their hair, gets on and takes off for whoever knows where.

In her room, Kim is writing in her standard paper diary. 'Dear Diary, I just learned a great secret. A secret I will take with me. A mysterious man came into my life on a hi-tech motorcycle, rescued me and revealed his identity to me. I cannot write it down for I know the tweebs will get their hands on this Diary. So, I'll just carry this knowledge in my head, for as long as I can. But, officially, his name is and will always be Street Hawk.'

That night, on the news, the newscasters were doing their broadcast. "Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn were admitted to the Middleton Hospital for injuries received in a freak accident when they fell off of Middleton Canyon. Authorities report that a custom motorcycle sped away from the scene. They are still unsure but they are convinced that the rider responsible was the same one that saved a young woman the other night from attackers. Also in the Hospital is Josh Mankey, the former boyfriend of teen heroine Kim Possible. Kim Possible had this to say, 'Josh Mankey tried to have my boyfriend Ron Stoppable killed, he abducted me and held me at gunpoint. My freedom is thanks to a man known only as Street Hawk. May he ride forever and may he continue fighting the good fight. Thank you, Street Hawk.' At the moment, Josh Mankey, Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn are unconscious but are expected to live. In other news, the stolen auto parts have been recovered. Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn are considered to be suspects. Just got word. Due to their injuries, Adrena Lynn and Motor Ed have gone into a coma. For Middleton News, this is Rock Hubble."

At Command Center, Ron, Bonnie and Norman are celebrating their first mission. Bonnie turns and smiles at Ron, knowing he's the right guy for Kim and hoping she'll find someone just like him.

She then asks, "How did Kim react when you told her, Ron?"

Ron replies, "She thought it would have been me, but she put it out of her mind given my injury. She was so scared when I saw her at gunpoint. I then decided to charge the window and it worked. Mankey, Ed and Lynn didn't know what hit them. Or who for that matter."

All of a sudden, an alarm goes off. Ron looks up, grins, suits up and launches into the street, the night, on and as Street Hawk.


End file.
